powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trent Fernandez-Mercer
Trent Fernandez (aka Trent Mercer) is the White Dino Ranger of the Dino Rangers. Retroactively, he is also referred to as the Dino Thunder White Ranger or White Dino Thunder Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Biography Trent is the adoptive son of the multi-billionaire paleontologist, scientist and doctor Anton Mercer. His biological parents were killed in an archaeological cave-in as they worked on a dig with Mercer several years before Trent moved to Reefside. After that, Anton took him in and gave him a life. He now considers Mercer his father but kept his original surname, although he sometimes uses the name Trent Mercer. According to Mercer himself, when his parents disappeared, they agreed that he would act as Trent's father. Trent works at Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe as the busboy/waiter and draws in his spare time, though he keeps this a secret from his father since he "is in no way supportive of his artistic endeavors" as he disapproves of both, trying to encourage Trent to move on to activities more suitable for a Mercer. White Ranger Power After uncovering an invisiportal in his father's office, Trent was transported into the lair of the evil Mesogog, where he came in contact with the White Dino Gem, which transformed him into the White Ranger. However, the Gem had a mind of its own, due to Mesogog and Elsa's reconstruction of its powers, transforming Trent deliberately whenever it wants. The White Ranger had the ability to Camouflage, Super Speed, and Super Dino Mode. Besides this, he is rarely seen using any of his abilities. White Ranger has control over the Dragozord and later over the Stegozord, who can combine with the first to form the Dino Stegazord. His weapons are the Drago Morpher, White Drago Sword, and Dino ATV. At first, the White Ranger worked as a loner, doing whatever he wanted with no one's help until he partnered with Mesogog's team. When he was suspected of being a traitor, Trent was to be eliminated by the Life Extractor. During the draining process, Mesogog turned back into Dr. Anton Mercer who moved the drain device away from Trent, causing the energy to reflect off of things in the lab and land back into the Morpher with an explosion causing the evil in the Dino Gem to be destroyed yet leaving the White Ranger power still active. Trent helped the other Dino Rangers, even with them don't trust him at first, per his father's request. He became the fourth Dino Ranger to unlock the Super Dino Mode during a fight with the Copyotter. He proved his true allegiance as Zeltrax was about to kill Tommy, Trent stepped in and saved his life. After this the other Rangers decided to trust Trent. Trent then worked with the other Rangers, having to battle his evil clone that Zeltrax created along with another monster, the White Terrorsaurus. The clone was later destroyed in a battle with the White Ranger. Trent kept his father's secret, even from the other Dino Rangers which eventually led to them mistrusting him again when they found out. He gained their trust back after telling them why he kept it from him and after he saved Conner from a monster. Trent spied on Mesogog only to learn that he had split himself from Dr. Mercer. With the revelation of this, the Rangers sped up their plans to destroy Mesogog's lab. Trent had made a deal with Mesogog that if he gave him the Dino Gems, he would then release his father. He told the other Rangers that if he gave him the Gems, he could open up an invisi-portal for them so that they could destroy his lab. The plan worked out exactly as planned and Trent saved his father. Trent had later lost his powers as the White Ranger due to the final battle with Mesogog. Following the final battle, Trent is revealed to be going to art school in the fall and his father is perfectly happy with it. In the Dino Thunder/ SPD team up episode, Wormhole, set before the end of Dino Thunder, Trent and the other Dino Rangers team up with the SPD Rangers to battle the united forces of Zeltrax and Emperor Gruumm. He teamed up with the Omega Ranger but following their victory had his memory of the battle erased. Super Megaforce Trent returned with his fellow Dino Rangers while Dr. O fought with his old team as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Super Ninja Steel Trent is seen being captured along with Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hillard, T.J. Johnson, Antonio Garcia and Gia Moran by Lord Draven in order to create the army of Robo Rangers. He is freed by Tommy, Koda, Wesley Collins and Gemma and all Rangers manage to escape the fortress alive. Trent, Legendary Rangers and Ninja Steel Rangers joins forces to take down the Ranger Clones and finish off Lord Draven for good. After the battle Trent returns back to his dimension with the rest of the Rangers. Personality At first Trent was shy, timid and gloomy young man. He was a good friend of Rangers (not knowing about their identities). Trent possessed tragic past, as he lost his biological parents in the childhood and was adopted by kind Anton Mercer. Trent geniunely loved Anton as his father, even though he was his non-biological father. Trent was skilled student and he possesed creative and artistic nature, enjoyed spending all his free time with his album, painting different fantastic creatures. However his father heavily didn't approve it. And he was shown good friends with Hayley, loyal to her as waiter. Trent also possessed romantic relationships with Kira. Then Trent discovered White Dino Gem in his father's laboratory and became White Dino Ranger. Trent was possessed by Drago Morpher, and his kind and gentle personality became evil and he joined Mesogog against Dino Rangers. Rangers thought Trent lost his kind side and couldn't redeem himself. Then Trent decided to destroy Mesogog, but Zeltrax framed Trent and Mesogog decided to kill Trent. However personality of his father interrupted and Trent was freed and gained control over Dino Morpher, obtaining the chance to turn to the side of good. Trent joined Rangers, regaining his friendship with heroes. Trent passed through numerous adventures with rangers, including fights against Elsa, who holded contempt against young hero, for leaving the side of Mesogog. Trent also fought his evil copy. In the final battle with Mesogog and Zeltrax Trent battled alongside his friends and they were forced to loose their powers. Trent then continued his job as a waiter and started painting comics. Powers Other than Super Dino Mode and the power to morph into Ranger form, Trent's Dino Gem, the White Dino Gem, gives him other powers as well. *'Super-Speed:' Trent is able to move at superhuman speeds, but not as fast as his teammate Conner. He make the most use of this power in high-speed running attacks while in Ranger form. *'Camouflage:' His civilian power, Trent is able to blend into his background, akin to a chameleon. It is not true invisibility (which is Tommy's Dino power), but it is close enough. Video game appearances Power Rangers Legacy Wars The White Dino Ranger is among the Rangers who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. White Dino Ranger - Super Dino Mode= *Super Dino Mode Appearances: DT Episode }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= The White Dino Ranger is one of the Rangers that represent the Dino Rangers for the Dino Thunder Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In Dino Thunder's case, it featured the Red Dino Ranger, the White Dino Ranger, the Thundersaurus Megazord, and the Dino Thinder title. This Charger was paired with the RPM Dino Charger. }} Similarities to Tommy *Both moved to a new city before becoming a Ranger. *Both fought the Rangers as a villain throughout numerous episodes before becoming good due to both having Sentai counterparts that started off as bad before joining the team. *Both had a dagger-based weapon. *Both were White Rangers at some point in their lives, though Trent started as a White Ranger *Both have names that begin with the letter "T." *Both have five letters in their first names. *Both were cloned at one point. However, Trent's clone was destroyed in Strange Relations and his clone never had a human form throughout all of his appearances. *Both are adopted, though it seems Trent was an only child. *Both have a shield chest plate on their Ranger costume, though Trent's chest plate is just for decoration. *Both have been in more than one Power Rangers series. However, while Tommy was a main character in multiple series, Trent only appeared in SPD and Super Ninja Steel '' as part of a team-up. *Both are treated as the Sixth Rangers of their respective seasons, even though Trent joined as the fifth, numerically-speaking. *Both have used weapons with multiple uses. Trent used the Drago Sword while Tommy used the Dragon Dagger. *Production-wise, both were excluded from fights or fighting away from their teammates due to their Super Sentai counterparts' actions (Burai because he was unable to leave the Lapseless Room without losing the little time he had left to live; Mikoto Nakadai because he stayed a villain far longer than Trent did,) *Both have Sentai counterparts that died. *Both were romantically involved with female Rangers that had Pterodactyl motifs (Tommy for Kimberly then later for Katherine and Trent for Kira). *Both had Zords that can combine with the main team's Megazord and function as wingpacks. *Both featured a Sentai counterpart appeared as a shadow figure on the Ranger debut episodes. Family * Unnamed parents (deceased) * Anton Mercer (adoptive father) Notes *Before it was withdrawn, the White Dino Ranger was a part of the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade at Disney-Hollywood Studios. *Trent appeared in archive footage in the SPD episode ''History. *Even though his Zord is called the Dragozord, it is actually a pterosaur; a , to be precise. It is called the Dragozord because the name would reference flying dragons, not only just to reference the Dragonzord. *Trent is recognized as a sixth Ranger, despite being the 5th member of his team, unlike Dominic Hargan in the latter. **This is also makes him the first sixth Ranger not to be the 6th introduced, followed by Sam and Daggeron whom were both the 7th to be introduced in their respective seasons. *Trent traditionally used the "White Ranger, Dino Power!" morphing call instead of '"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" '''like the rest of his teammates. He is also the last Ranger to have a separate morphing call untill Antonio Garcia in Power Rangers Samurai. *Trent is very similar to Tommy Oliver from ''MMPR, Ryan Mitchell from Lightspeed Rescue, Eric Myers from Time Force and Merrick Baliton from Wild Force as all four of them are Sixth Rangers that start out as villains. Appearances **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 10: Dimensions in Danger }} See Also *White Dino Ranger (clone) - the other White Dino Ranger, who was pure evil. References Category:Legendary Rangers (Super Ninja Steel) Category:Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Evil PR Rangers turned Good Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Dino Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Anti-Heroes Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Rivals Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers